Buried
by TeeRoss90
Summary: "I will always protect you." Lin and Akane have been engaged to eachother since birth. Akane leaves without warning to Japan, now years later they meet again on a case at her school. But its no normal school. Can Lin protect Akane out of the lies and secrets shes buried herself so deep it? "I'll tel you now, everyone in this class has a dark secret." - "Do you?" - "Yes."


Feeling hands over my mouth my eyes snapped open and I reached out feeling around my mouth only to touch cold, wet hands. I let my eyes wonder to my intruder thinking it was someone in my class...but it wasn't. I opened my mouth nothing coming out from shock until it moved closer and I screamed, the sound of my voice floating down the Halls of my school.

**...**

"Can Akane Mitsuno come down to the office," I snapped my head up and everyone turned towards me. I stood up as did everyone. The teacher did nothing to stop them, just looked down. I looked into the faces of everyones glares then I snorted once they started walking towards me.

"I didn't tell. Calm down." I snapped and everyone stopped giving me looks before they sat back down again. I turned and walked down the halls of the school until I made it to the office.

**Lin's POV**

We heard a knock at the Headmasters door and we all turned around to get a good look at the top student of the school. "Come in," he said and once the door was opened my breath got caught in my thraot. She stood there her Long brown hair going down to her waist and her blue eyes staring straight until they fell on me and she went wide eyed.

She covered up her shock. "Yes, Headmaster?" she asked and he looked up and smiled his eyes twinkling.

"You wanted to be a ghost hunter, right? Then I would like you to assest them. They are Shibuya Pyschic Research." he said and Akane narrowed her eyes at him.

"Were are Ghost Hunters here?" she snapped anger clear in her voice. "There are no such things in Meiko Academy, Headmaster." she growled.

"Of course there is Akane! Even ask some of your class mates." he said gesturing to the students sitting at the side. They stood up and looked towards the wide eyed Akane. She recovered and then smiled.

"Of course, Headmaster." she said and then bowed. She looked towards the SPR team, well more like me, and then glared telling us to follow her. "Where will they be staying?" she asked tightly.

"Next to your room." he said and she nodded. As we walked down the halls I couldn't help but stare at her. She slowly down as did I until we were behind everyone and she turned towards me with a furious glare on her face.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed and I looked down.

"Where were you all these years?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Trying to get as far away from you." she snapped and stared walking once more. I felt something sting in my chest and I started walking once more until Naru slowed down also to ask me questions.

"Is that Akane?" he asked and I nodded, he went wide eyed and then smirked. "Heh, so this is where she ran off to all these years. I wonder if her Abilites gotten stronger." he said to himself and I sighed and looked ahead seeing her meeting the others. Mai then slowed down to talk with us also.

"Er, Naru. I don't like the feeling here." she said and Naru gave her a confused look.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Its not a ghost feeling...its like were unwelcomed. That every class we walk by, every single student is quiet has their back straight and even the teacher seems weird. They all just turn there heads as we walk by." she said mostly to herself Ayako agreed with her.

"Yeah earlier when we first arrived a teacher bumped into me making me drop everything. He didn't even glance down at me, just walked right past as if I wasn't there." she huffed crossing her arms. We all stopped and I looked up as Akane started talking.

"This will be your base room. There are a couple of rooms with beds in it. I'm afraid you will have to share and one will have to sleep on the couch. Also I will just be next door." she said pointing to a door that said 'Akane' on it.

We all nodded and we all walked in and started setting up while Akane walked out without a word going back to her classes.

"Ne, Naru. Do you and Akane-san know eachother?" Mai asked and she looked towards us.

Naru turned towards me and I nodded. "Well, it seems like it will have to be revieled sooner or later. Everyone, Akane and Lin are engaged." he said and everyone went wide eyed.

* * *

"Lin, Mai. Go and pick up Akane from her last class." Naru ordered and we nodded. Walking out we walked to her class that the Headmaster had given us. Once we were there we noticed that everyone just stood up and walked out in a straight line. No talking, just walked out. I almost didn't notice Akane so I grabbed her arm.

She looked up emotionless. "Naru wants you." I said and she gave me a confused look. "Noll." I said and she nodded. Once we were there she turned towards Naru.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm signing Mai up for all your classes so she can see any activity thats going on, and to get some information from your classmates." he said and Akane dropped the books she was holding and everyone looked up. She had her eyes wide and she had her mouth parted slightly. "Something wrong?" Naru asked interested.

"No. You can't. She can't be apart of my class." Akane snapped.

"..and why not? I don't plan on just sitting around all day." he snapped, Akane instantly back away walking towards the door, she looked up her face stone showing no emotion.

"I'll tell you something here and now, you won't be getting anything out of anyone from my class." and with that she walked out of the door.

**Akane's POV**

I walked out of the room my fists clenched. If that girl joins my class, everything will be messed up. I looked up to see my whole class. "Get out of my way." I hissed pushing pass everyone who was staring at me. I slammed the door to my Dorm and slid down it my breathing uneven. Damn it! I can't pull that girl into the mess that I was pulled into!


End file.
